


A Day In Your Shoes

by Bass_Line



Series: Body Swapping Shenanigans [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako only appears at the end though, F/F, This is basically one confusing mess, body swapping, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: How to deal with body swapping: Don't ever let a moron confess to your twin sister while still stuck in your body





	A Day In Your Shoes

"Nngh… hm?" The first thing that had greeted Sayo's eyes the moment she woke up wasn't to her blue curtains, but rather cat decorations adorned all over the bedroom. Ever more bewildering was a cat plush that sat beside her, an object that she clearly recalled _not_ owning. Sayo was confused, but decided that she was still half-asleep and basking under the sunlight for a few moments might clear her head. So she went over to the curtains and drew it open, the figure living opposite her gasping in shock. _'Wait. When did we ever have a neighbour next door?'_

"Oh my god. Yukina, why are you awake at this hour?!" Greeting Sayo was Lisa, who had addressed her as someone else. Sayo was about to rebuke Lisa, but the silver hair that flowed along with the morning breeze stunned her into silence. "Y-Yukina, are you okay?"

"... I-I couldn't sleep last night, that's why I'm awake at this ungodly hour." Sayo replied, trying her best to sound as haughty as possible. A quick glance at a nearby clock told her it was five minutes to seven, far past the time Sayo would have usually woken up at. "Remember, our practice starts at four."

"Of course! Man, you sure gave me a scare when you pulled those curtains~ Do you want me to get ready now or…?" Lisa asked, with Sayo nodding in agreement. "Great, gimme ten- no, 20 minutes then!"

"Fair enough." Sayo said as she drew back the curtains, grabbing a phone from the bedside table. One look at it and she knew that it wasn't her phone but Yukina's. _'... What the hell would Minato-san put as her password?'_

"Yukina, are you still there?" Lisa called out, prompting Sayo to draw back the curtains. She blushed when Lisa was standing opposite her clad in nothing but her underwear, the lacy underwear doing nothing to help Sayo. "We're gonna carry out the pact today right?"

"... You could have asked me for my confirmation _after_ you wore your uniform." Sayo wasn't sure where to look, there were far too many cat accessories in Yukina's room for her to handle. "Speaking of which, what's my phone's password?"

"Huh? It's 3500. Are you _sure_ you're okay? Running low on sleep can make you sick too y'know." Sayo had so many questions, like how did Lisa know the password to her best friend's phone? Not that it was weird as compared to being stuck in Yukina's body.

"Why did I ever set that as my password?"

"Huh? That's your ranking and your total score combined for the very first exam we took in high school. I still can't believe you managed to promote to your third year without any problems!"

"... Right…" Sayo replied dumbly, wondering how was it possible for Roselia's vocalist to fail so terribly. _'Minato-san…'_

* * *

"Oh dear god, how did I end up in Sayo's body?!" Yukina, now in Sayo's body, frantically whispered as she paced around the spacious room. The first thing that had greeted her wasn't any of her cat decorations but one surprisingly heavy Hina straddling her. "For me to be Sayo, it's reasonable that she is in my own body. I should contact her."

"Onee-chan, can I come in yet~?" Hina called out from outside of Sayo's room, naturally eager to spend extra time with her beloved 'sister'. Yukina considered it a miracle that she had managed to kick the twin out of the bedroom while resisting the urge to kiss her. "It's not every day that I get to walk to the station with you!"

"Why are you still here? Go to school already!" Yukina yelled back as she tried to unlock Sayo's phone, tapping combinations of numbers she assumed Sayo would use. _'Not her birthday… not Hazawa-san's birthday… not even my birthday! Actually, isn't it vain of me to think that she respects me that much?'_

"I could say the same for you!"

"Hina, while you're still here, do you know my password?" Yukina was desperate, but knowing Hina, the latter was so in love with her sister that she wouldn't bother ask why. _'I'm so lucky that Hina's starved for attention from Sayo.'_

"H-Huh?! I-I told you, I totally didn't unlock your phones and tried to send nudes to Lisa-chi!"

"... Unless you don't want to walk to the station together, you'll tell me my password right now." Yukina threatened, hastily throwing on Sayo's uniform as she waited for Hina to reply. _'I hope she's desperate enough to do that because I desperately need to know how to unlock Sayo's phone. Also, I need to ask Lisa about those nudes.'_

"Really?! Yay! It's 2508!" Yukina took a moment to process the information given, soon realising that it _was_ someone's birthday Sayo had used, just that it wasn't the one she had expected. "Hurry up and get dressed onee-chan!"

"Right right…" Yukina sighed as she exited the bedroom, greeted with the sight of an overly excitable Hina. "Let's go."

"Yay~!"

* * *

"Hey Yukina, will you be alright later? Didn't you say that your class has three tests today?" Lisa asked concernedly, for if Yukina failed her tests again, she would most likely have to repeat her third year.

"Don't worry, everything will work out." Sayo replied, wondering what she should do when the tests took place. In midst of her planning, Yukina's phone buzzed, indicating a message. _'Please say that it's from my phone...'_

**[Sayo]**

_**[7.24 AM]** _

**Sayo:** Please please say that you're Sayo

 **Closetedcatlover:** How did you even guess the password?

 **Sayo:** Hina told me

 **Sayo:** How did you guess mine?

 **Closetedcatlover:** Imai-san told me… and honestly I'm worried for your future.

 **Sayo:** Are you not worried about our current problem?

 **Closetedcatlover:** That too, but your studies…

 **Closetedcatlover:** Oh my god, what stupid answers are you going to reply in classes?

 **Sayo:** Nurse's office?

 **Closetedcatlover:** YOU CAN'T STAY THERE THE WHOLE DAY.

 **Sayo:** WELL YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LOOK SMART IN CLASSES

 **Closetedcatlover:** I CAN ALWAYS TAKE A CAT NAP, THAT'S EASY.

 **Closetedcatlover:** AFTER ALL YOU ALWAYS FAIL YOUR TESTS.

 **Sayo:** Oh I see Rinko ahead

 **Sayo:** I'm going to tell her

 **Closetedcatlover:** WAIT NO MINATO-SAN.

_**[7.35 AM]** _

**Sayo:** She's going to help me make it through classes

 **Sayo:** Except PE because she sucks at it

 **Closetedcatlover:** OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY TOLD SHIROKANE-SAN.

 **Sayo:** Believe it

 **Sayo:** By the way, why did you set Lisa's birthday as your password?

 **Closetedcatlover:** Uh do I have to answer that?

 **Sayo:** It's okay if you like her

 **Sayo:** I mean I actually like your sister so no problems there

 **Sayo:** Do you know how hard it is to resist kissing her when she straddled me just now?

 **Closetedcatlover:** What.

 **Closetedcatlover:** NO NO NO THERE'S A HUGE PROBLEM THERE.

 **Closetedcatlover:** WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HINA?

 **Closetedcatlover:** SHE'S A MORON!

 **Closetedcatlover:** A GENIUS BUT STILL A MORON!

 **Sayo:** I have absolutely no idea why but one time she asked me what kittens' babies are called and now I dream of kissing her underneath the moonlight

 **Closetedcatlover:** WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A MORONSEXUAL DAMN IT.

"Yukina, you've been messaging someone for quite a while. Is everything okay?" Sayo's head shot up, internally cursing every deity she had heard of with every single curse word in her vocabulary. "... Yukina?"

"I'm just… discussing a few things with Sayo. By the way Lisa, can I copy your notes later?" Sayo wondered if she should tell someone about her problem. Maybe someone she knew from one of the bands. Sayo dismissed the thought after deciding that her predicament was too insane for anyone to understand. _'How did Minato-san even convince Shirokane-san anyways?'_

"Heyo~ What's boppin' guys?" Sayo softly groaned at the person who 'greeted' them, while Lisa grinned in response. "You're up early Yuki-chan, something boppin' happened lately?"

 _'Yuki-chan?! Since when are they- oh forget it.'_ Sayo shook her head, a familiar smell wafting around Hina. "Hina, you smell…"

"Boppingly lovable? I know right?! At first I wanted to use some of my aroma oils but then I thought, hmm if I wanna impress someone, I should use something more pricey!" Sayo gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to deck Hina on the spot. Even the surprise from learning that her genius sister liked someone wasn't enough to fully contain her anger.

"I see. Where did you get it from?" Sayo asked, gritting her teeth as she resisted to make a comeback. _'Because I'm definitely sure that I didn't put it out in the open.'_

"I dunno, I swiped it from onee-chan's room! I should ask her where she gets these stuff, they smell _soooo_ boppin'!" Sayo wasn't sure how Yukina would act in such scenario, but the worried look on Lisa's face helped. "Whatcha think Yuki-chan? How lovable am I on the boppin' scale?"

"Uh… Ten?" Up till now, Sayo wasn't sure what Hina meant half of the time. She hoped that the answer would please her, but the blush dusting Hina's cheeks was something totally unexpected. "Hina, your face is red."

"A-Ah? Um… I need the air conditioner!" Hina yelped as she dragged Lisa away from Sayo, with the bassist protesting in the process.

_'I should tell Minato-san that Hina used my perfume to impress her. I swear, how did those two fall for each other…?'_

* * *

"Should I be worried that all the teachers accepted my excuse that Hina took Sayo's textbooks?" Yukina asked Rinko as they sat out of PE class, safe from the whizzing dodgeballs. "Even the PE teacher accepted my excuse that I need to protect you from the balls."

"T-That's because… it's not the first time… and Hikawa-san has… a good reputation… as a member of the… disciplinary committee…" Rinko replied, squeaking as a ball bounced off the floor. "Do you know… why you and Hikawa-san… switched bodies…?"

"I don't know, but I can foresee that our practice later will be a major obstacle…"

"Maybe Hikawa-san's body still remembers how to play the guitar?"

"Don't worry, I can play the guitar to begin with. I'm more concerned about Sayo, how do you expect her to sing like me?"

"Uh… she could… always run away… chasing cats…?"

"... I don't do it _that_ often Rinko." Yukina sighed, wondering why would she even swap bodies with the guitarist. It wasn't as if she liked Sayo, so swapping because of an unmentioned requited crush wasn't the answer. "... Say, what does Sayo think of Lisa?"

"Imai-san? She likes Imai-san… a lot. I think she… plans on confessing… soon?"

"... She seriously told you all this?" Yukina was surprised that Sayo confided in Rinko. Usually it was either Lisa or Tsugumi that Sayo spoke to about the most private affairs, so Rinko divulging Sayo's love life (for a good cause) was extremely surprising.

"Not exactly… she told Ako-chan… then Ako-chan told me…"

"I'm surprised the whole world doesn't know about Sayo having a crush on Lisa."

"As long… as Ako-chan hasn't.. told Aoba-san… Hikawa-san's secret… isn't that well-known…"

"... I'm going to bribe her with bread after classes are over. Sayo deserves at least that after today.

* * *

"Yukinaaaaaa! Do we _have_ to carry the pact out today?!" Lisa whined while Sayo simply remained in silence as she tried to figure out what kind of pact did Yukina agree to. "Can't we do it next year or something?"

"Do you seriously want to back out after we finally managed to gather our courage to do so?" Sayo still drew a blank, but played along nonetheless. _'Maybe Minato-san will tell me exactly what's the pact.'_

**[Sayo]**

_**[3.55 PM]** _

**Closetedcatlover:** Minato-san, what is this pact that Imai-san is talking about?

 **Sayo:** Uh

 **Sayo:** It's something that you're better off not knowing

 **Closetedcatlover:** Minato-san.

 **Sayo:** Fine, we made a pact to confess to our crushes today

 **Closetedcatlover:** Why today of all days and are you seriously going to confess to Hina as me?

 **Sayo:** Today marks one year that we realised our crushes and yes I don't see why not

 **Closetedcatlover:** MINATO-SAN YOU'RE A MORON AND YOU SUIT HINA DAMN WELL.

 **Sayo:** I'm glad I got your blessings

 **Closetedcatlover:** NO MINATO-SAN THAT ISN'T A COMPLIMENT.

 **Sayo:** I'll take it

 **Sayo:** Is Ako with you?

 **Closetedcatlover:** We have a group chat for Roselia.

 **Sayo:** I was about to say that if she isn't, you can go ahead and confess to Lisa

 **Sayo:** I think we might swap back if we both confess

 **Closetedcatlover:** So if I confess now, you might not have to confess to Hina as me?

 **Sayo:** I suppose

 **Closetedcatlover:** Okay but what if Imai-san says yes under the assumption that she likes you?

 **Sayo:** …

 **Sayo:** And here you call me a moron when you're the real moron

 **Closetedcatlover:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?

 **Closetedcatlover:** ANSWER ME!

"Hey look, Hina's here!" Sayo snapped back to attention as Hina ran over to the table they were both seated at. "Go ahead and carry out your side of the pact!"

"What?! No! What about you?! Also, why is she here anyways?!" Sayo wasn't sure if she should confess Yukina's crush to Hina, it didn't seem appropriate even though all Hina saw was Yukina. _'Not to mention that I'm not comfortable doing so?!'_

"Yeah! You do it, and I chicken out! And I totally didn't call her to come over!" Lisa grinned, admitting that she wasn't planning to follow through with the pact. For better or for worse, Yukina and Rinko were approaching their table the moment Hina arrived. "Oh shit, she's here."

"What are you doing here Hina?" Yukina asked, her eyes flickering from Lisa to Sayo and back to Lisa again. "Where's Udagawa-san?"

"Running late I presume." Sayo replied, her eyes glaring at Lisa. "Now you can't run away from the pact."

"Pact? What pact?" Hina asked, oblivious to the pact Lisa and Yukina had agreed on. Sayo gulped, their confession would most likely go horribly wrong, but she didn't want to spend another day in Yukina's body. The highly possible disaster that awaited them didn't stop Yukina from confessing to Hina, still impersonating Sayo no less.

"Hina, I like you. Romantically." The look of disgust on Hina's face marginally separated herself from Yukina on the moron scale, but they were both morons in Sayo's eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

 _'Welp, I don't think my confession can be worse than Minato-san's.'_ Sayo steeled herself as she took a surprised Lisa's hand, her words coming out as firm as Yukina would have said it. "I-I see you in a romantic light… will you go out with me?"

"E-Ehhhhh?! W-What happened to liking Hina?! A-And you knew that I liked Sayo!" Lisa replied, too flustered to provide a clear response. Sayo was considered lucky, for Hina had delivered a slap to Yukina after processing the latter's confession.

"U-Um! B-B-Both of you… are severely mistaken…!" Rinko managed to force out, temporarily gaining all four girls' attention on her. "H-Hikawa-san… is actually in Minato-san's body… and Minato-san… i-is in H-Hikawa-san's…"

"..." Lisa said nothing, turning to face Yukina, who was _still_ in Sayo's body. "If you're really Yukina… tell me one thing about me that you swore to never tell anyone."

"In front of them? Okay, your funeral." Yukina shrugged, choosing one of Lisa's secrets that probably did the least damage to her. "When we were in second grade, you wet yourself after seeing a butterfly in your room."

"Hahahahaha! That's so embarrassing!" Hina laughed, unable to resist. Lisa flushed in embarrassment while Rinko and Sayo didn't comment on Lisa's secret. "Like, who wets themselves after seeing butterflies?!"

"Just like who still asks her mother to bathe her in her third year of high school." Sayo followed up, shooting the paling Hina a smirk. "Let's discuss your bathroom habits a bit shall we?"

"Ahhhhhh I give, I give! Onee-chan, please don't do this to me!" Hina begged, completely believing Rinko at that point. Lisa nodded slowly, trying to take in that her best friend was actually her crush and vice versa. "No wonder you woke up late today!"

"That… that _does_ explain why you forgot your password…" Lisa muttered, earning herself looks of surprise from Rinko and Hina. "Oh um, Yukina's somehow proud that she ranked the lowest in her year back then."

"... Minato-san, how did you even get a total of zero for your exams?" Sayo finally asked, the question had been weighing on her mind throughout the day and it was killing her. Metaphorically of course.

"I slept through them." Yukina replied casually, rubbing the side that Hina had slapped. "Not like I needed them."

"MINATO-SAN, PLEASE TAKE YOUR FUTURE A BIT MORE SERIOUSLY."

* * *

"And then? Did Sayo-san and Yukina-san return to their original bodies?" Ako asked Rinko, who was relaying what had happened the day before as Ako didn't show up in the end. Rinko nodded, her soft voice nearly went unheard over the clamour of the fast food restaurant they were in.

"They did… after Imai-san and… Hikawa-san kissed Hikawa-san… and Minato-san respectively."

"So once LisaSayo and YukiHina became a thing, they swapped back?! That sounds _totally_ awesome!" Ako exclaimed, sparkles in her eyes as she pointed a fry at Rinko. Rinko wasn't sure how to respond, but she recalled Hina looking slightly traumatised as she kissed Yukina in Sayo's body. "Aw man, I wanna swap bodies with someone!"

"I-I don't think… that's a good idea…"

"If I swap with onee-chan, I can help to ask Hii-chan out!"

"U-Um…"

"Oh wait, but I want to ask you out by myself though…"

"E-Eh?"

"Ack! I just admitted that I like you! God, this is _so_ uncool…" The realisation that she had confessed to Rinko in such a casual manner finally stopped her rambling, a blush forming on her cheeks as she tried to salvage the situation. "I-I mean… uh… well uh… it is as it is? No wait, Kaoru-san will say something cooler like uh… fleeting? Gah! What's _wrong_ with me?!"

"A-Ako-chan! I-It's okay… I-I like you too!"

"Wait really?! Hot damn, confessing sure is easier than what Sayo-san made it out to be!"

"R-Right…"


End file.
